Closer To The Edge
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Série podivných úmrtí přiláká agenty FBI Foxe Muldera a Danu Scullyovou do přímořského městečka Rockland. Při vyšetřování se seznámí s místní legendou a případ nabere nečekané obrátky.


Český název: Blíž k okraji

Autoři: Sammie, Gaby

Délka: středně dlouhé

Časová osa: šestá serie

Žánr: mystery, humor

Krátký popis děje:

Série podivných úmrtí přiláká agenty FBI Foxe Muldera a Danu Scullyovou do přímořského městečka Rockland.

Při vyšetřování se seznámí s místní legendou a případ nabere nečekané obrátky.

Nakonec se záměr o vyřešení případu změní ve snahu o záchranu lidského života.

* * *

 _ **Closer To The Edge**_

Blesk pročísnul tmavou noční oblohu a osvětlil postavu stojící nehybně na kraji útesu. Vítr nabíral na síle a přes hučení dešťových kapek nebylo možno slyšet vodu, která zběsile narážela dole na stěny útesu. Druhý blesk ozářil mužovu temnou tvář a odhalil jeho zděšený výraz. Jakoby hnán neviditelnou silou se přibližoval k okraji. Byl k smrti vyděšený, ale neměl odvahu na to vzdorovat. Jen jediný krok ho dělil od propasti pod ním. Našel v sobě dost síly na to, aby se poohlédl a spatřil tmavou siluetu stojící za ním. To už ale necítil pevnou půdu pod nohama.

٭٭٭

 _04:05 ráno_

 _Byt Scullyové, Washington DC_

Na okna její ložnice dopadaly dešťové kapky a větve stromu stojícího před budovou se zmítaly v poryvech větru. Scullyová se posadila na posteli a zaposlouchala se do zvuků bouře, jestli se ten zvuk, který ji probudil, ozve znovu.

"Scullyová!" ozval se Mulderův hlas zpoza dveří doprovázený usilovným klepáním. Dana se rezignovaně položila zpět na polštář a koutkem oka zkontrolovala budík oznamující čtvrtou hodinu ranní. Když už se klepání ozvalo po třetí, vylezla zpod vyhřáté peřiny, přehodila přes sebe župan a vydala se směrem ke vchodu.

Otevřela dveře a aniž se stačila nadechnout, Mulder se vřítil dovnitř a mával složkou plnou papírů ve vzduchu.

"Máme případ!" zvolal a otočil se tak, aby Daně viděl do očí.

"Ty jsi případ, Muldere!" reagovala Scullyová a dala ruce v bok.

"Vzbudíš mě ráno ve čtyři, vpadneš sem jako velká voda. Mohl jsi mě s případem seznámit ráno v kanceláři," protestovala Dana.

"Já že jsem případ? Počkej až uvidíš tohle!" nadšeně zvolal Mulder ignorujíc odmítavý postoj jeho kolegyně. Přešel ke stolu, pohodlně se posadil na jednu z židlí a pohledem pokynul Scullyové, aby se k němu přidala. Otevřel složku, rozložil papíry po stole a doplnil je fotografiemi z místa činu. Dana rezignovaně spustila ruce podél těla a posadila se vedle něj.

"Cílem naší další cesty bude městečko Rockland v severovýchodní části USA. Lesy, útesy, moře, žádné pláže. Počet obyvatel 7.225 ... tedy už jen 7.224," položil před Scullyovou fotografii mrtvého muže a čekal na její reakci. Dana se zhluboka nadechla, podepřela si dlaní bradu a zadívala se na tělo zemřelého.

"Podle promodralých rtů, ušních boltců a stavu kůže na obličeji a rukou soudím, že ten muž utonul. Podle této fotky nemohu usoudit, zda-li šlo o vraždu či sebevraždu.

"Ke stejnému závěru došel i místní koroner. Nenašel žádné známky po souboji, testy krve neprokázaly přítomnost omamných látek. Oběť jménem Steve Dwayne, věk 35, byl podle místní policie z dobré rodiny a ve společnosti oblíbený. Nic nenaznačovalo tomu, že by se chystal ukončit svůj život.

"Ale Muldere, takové případy si řeší většinou místní policie sama. Proč jsme to dostali my? Vždyť se evidentně nejedná o Akta X."

"K tomu bych se případ jsem si vyžádal sám. Nemohl jsem v noci spát a navštívil jsem archív starých novinových výtisků. Zajímavé je, že se podobný případ odehrál už v roce 1959, k dalšímu došlo v roce 1973, 1987 a poslední zmínku jsem našel v článku z roku 1991. Všechny se staly za extrémně velkých bouří a oběťmi byli vždy muž šetřovatelé nikdy nezjistili cizí zavinění a rodiny pozůstalých odmítají uvěřit, že šlo o sebevraždy. Podle místních povídaček se na tom místě nachází zdroj negativní energie," pousmál se Mulder a mrknul jedním okem na Scullyovou.

٭٭٭

 _12:30 odpoledne_

 _Letiště Rockland_

Po tříhodinovém letu z Washingtonu DC konečně agenti FBI vystoupili z letadla na půdu malého městečka jménem Rockland. Přivítal je nepříjemný vítr, který se hnal od pobřeží a těžké šedé mraky pohupující se na obloze hrozily silným deštěm. Scullyová se neúspěšně snažila upravit si vlasy, které ji vítr neustále rozfoukával. Zapnula si knoflíky pláště až ke krku a ohlédla se po Mulderovi, který se choulil do své oblíbené kožené bundy.

"Tohle není tedy ten typ přivítání, který jsem očekával," postěžoval si Mulder a ještě jednou se podíval na oblohu.

Mračna stahující se nad městem naháněla husí kůži. I když ručičky hodinek na jeho zápěstí ukazovaly tepřive jednu hodinu odpolední, bylo šero jako těsně po západu slunce. Celá scenérie před ním působila děsivě a Fox usoudil, že se zřejmě schylovalo k další velké bouři. Dana zatím z kapsy vyndala papírek s adresou nejbližší půjčovny aut, upevnila si cestovní tašku na rameni a společně se svým kolegou se vydali pro jejich nové vozidlo.

Mulderova slabost pro sytě zbarvená sportovní auta se opět projevila. Seděl pyšně za volantem a se zájmem pozoroval život na ulicích přímořského městečka. I přes nepřízeň počasí bylo na ulicích velké množství lidí. Když míjeli průvod pochodující městem, nemohli si nevšimnout makety velkého červeného humra, kterého před sebou v čele průvodu tlačila skupinka místních. Vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že se zde odehrávala nějaká slavnost.

"Doufám, že si nemyslíš, že se za těmi případy schovává velký červený humr?" rejpla si Dana do svého kolegy s patřičnou dávkou ironie v hlase.

Po tom, co se jim podařilo předjet pochodující dav, zastavili na malém parkovišti před policejní stanicí. Místní zástupce zákona uslyšel zvuky brzdícího auta, vyšel před budovu a stiskem ruky přivítal oba agenty. Dana si šerifa prohlédla od hlavy až k patě a sama pro sebe si ho zařadila do skupiny lidí, kteří v životě už zřejmě lecos prožili. Nasvědčvaly tomu vrásky na jeho opálené tváři, lehce prošedivělé vlasy a rozvážnost v hlase, kterým je přivítal.

"Agenti Mulder a Scullyová, už jsem vás očekával. Jsem šerif Matt Waldman. Vítejte v Rocklandu. Škoda, že jste k nám nemohli zavítat za jiných okolností a v období lepšího počasí. Případ nalezené mrtvoli trápí celé město. Budu vám při vyšetřování nápomocen," řekl šerif a pousmál se.

"Ráda bych provedla ohledání těla," ozvala se Scullyová.

"Tělo leží v místní márnici," odpověděl šerif a ukázal ji směr. Když se Dana podívala tam, kam ukazovala jeho ruka, uviděla starší budovu hned vedle policejní stanice. Obrátila se na Foxe.

"Asi vím, jak strávím dnešní odpoledne," povzdychla si.

"A já se společně se šerifem zajedu podívat na místo činu," ujasnili si navzájem svoji dnešní pracovní činnost a Dana se bez jakéhokoliv protahování vydala do márnice.

٭٭٭

Policejní auto zastavilo na kraji vozovky. Šerif vysílačkou ohlásil svoji polohu a Mulder zatím vystoupil z auta. Silnice končila slepou ulicí a dál už se rozprostíral jen hustý les. V dálce byl slyšet příboj. Ve chvíli, kdy za sebou uslyšel kroky přibližujícího se šerifa, vydali se společně k útesům. Cesta lesem netrvala dlouho. Prošli houštím a stanuli na kamenném víklenku jehož okraj se prudce svažoval do rozbouřených vod oceánu. Už od prvních kroků pociťoval, jak je toto místo naplněno negativní energií. Čím více zkracoval vzdálenost mezi ním a okrajem, tím víc se ho zmocňoval tísnivý pocit.

Na šerifa toto místo zřejmě nemělo ten samý účinek, jako na Muldera. Rázným krokem obešel agenta, postavil se na kraj skály a ukázal rukou dolů.

"Tady v těchto místech bylo nalezeno tělo Steva. Místní rybáři ho objevili a s pomocí jejich loďky tělo dopravili na břeh," popsal šerif celou akci. Mulder se ohlížel kolem sebe a nechával se pohltit atmosférou okolí. Myšlenky o pohnutkách, které dovedly Steva na toto místo, mu vířily hlavou.

"Tady nic, co by nám pomohlo se pohnout ve vyšetřování nenajdeme. Kde bych našel toho, kdo tělo nalezl?"

"Zavedu vás za ním. Jeho loď kotví nedaleko za zátokou."

٭٭٭

"Tak jaká je vaše verze toho, co se stalo?" zeptal se Mulder ihned po tom, co vstoupil na palubu starší rybářské bárky.

"Vše už jsem řekl místní policii. Proč bych to měl znovu opakovat?" odpověděl muž a vysypal zbytky rybích těl přes palubu do moře. Mulder jen ztěžka polkl.

"Vyšetřování přebírá FBI, jsem agent Mulder a ocenil bych vaši spolupráci," bránil se Fox.

" Bouře nás zastihla, když jsme vytahovali rybářské sítě z vody a tak jsme byli donuceni se vrátit zpátky k molu. Po cestě jsme míjeli útes a zahlédli jsme postavu stojící na kraji. Nakonec se zřítila dolů. Zakotvili jsme u mola a jakmile se bouře uklidnila, zavolali jsme šerifa a vyrazili jsme prohledat pobřeží pod skalami," odvyprávěl rybář svůj příběh.

"Nezahlédli jste tam ještě nějakou další osobu?"

"Ne, nezahlédli. Videlnost byla velmi nízká, ale všem tu je jasné, kdo to udělal." Mulderovy oči plné otázek pohlédly na rybáře a pak svůj pohled stočil na šerifa. Čekal, kdo uzavře nedokončenou myšlenku.

"Byla to Juliette Morrisnová," odpověděl jako první rybář.

"A kde ji najdu?" snažil se z mužů vymámit ještě tuhle informaci.

"Tohle jsou jen místní báchorky, kterým většina lidí v našem městě nevěří. Divím se, Johne, že ty ještě pořád ano," utrhl se na rybáře šerif.

"Juliette Morrisnová je už několik desítek let po smrti," dodal šerif.

"Ale Matte, tady agent chtěl slyšet celý příběh...

 _Psal se rok 1958. Ve městě žila dívka jménem Juliette, která se zamilovala do syna místního obchodníka, Abrama. Dívčin otec s jejich vztahem nesouhlasil, protože věděl, jak se chlapec choval k ostatním ženám a zakázal dceři se s Abramem stýkat. I přes otcův výslovný zákaz se nadále potají scházeli na skalách, skryti před zraky jejího otce a místních obyvatel. V den jejich dalšího setkání čekala Juliette na svého milého marně. Abram nedorazil. Dívka se rozhodla, že půjde zjistit, co se stalo. Když ale dorazila k jeho domu, uviděla svého milého v náručí jiné ženy. V tu chvíli se ukázala Abramova pravá povaha. Jakoby celé pobřeží vnímalo dívčinu bolest se z nebe začaly snášet dešťové kapky jako slzy. Se zlomeným srdcem a celá promáčená se rozběhla k útesu, k místu, kde se až doposud scházeli._

 _Blesky, jeden za druhým, rozsvěcovaly oblohu, vítr ji šlehal do tváře. Jak sílil její žal, sílila i bouře nad městem. Juliette už neviděla smysl svého života a vrhla se z útesu dolů. Její tělo nebylo nikdy nalezeno. O pár měsíců později se z toho samého útesu vrhl i Abram. Pár dní poté našli jeho mrtvolu, kterou vyplavilo moře na jednom z pobřeží._

"Od té doby si obyvatelé našeho města při každé podobné bouři tento příběh připomínají. Říká se, že Juliettin šeptavý hlas láká k útesům místní muže, protože se cítí stále osamocena, " ukončil své vyprávění rybář a prohlédl si skeptický výraz šerifa.

"Myslím, že už jsme slyšeli dost," podotkl Matt.

Ve chvíli, kdy se Mulder nadechl, aby rybáři poděkoval za zajímavý příběh, zazvonil mu v kapse bundy telefon.

"Muldere, to jsem já. Dokončila jsem pitvu a mám i výsledky testů," ozvalo se z telefonu.

"Jsem na cestě," odpověděl Mulder a hovor ukončil. Poděkoval rybáři za vyčerpávající podání příběhu a naznačil šerifovi, že by se měli vrátit na stanici.

K autu se vraceli podél pobřeží. Mulder se zastavil a rozhlížel se z okraje útesu. V dáli se začaly rýsovat bouřkové mraky a z nebe se spustil jemný déšť. V tom Mulder uslyšel šepot. Nebyl si jistý, zdali šlo o zvuky vzdálených hromů a nebo na té povídačce bylo přeci jen něco pravdy.

"Podle předpovědi nás dnes čeká opět jedna z větších bouří. Měli bychom si přichvátnout, aby nás to nezastihlo po cestě," navrhl šerif. Mulder přidal do kroku, až mu Matt skoro nestačil.

I když se neustále vzdaloval, nemohl se zbavit toho zvláštního zvuku, který slyšel na pobřeží.

٭٭٭

 _06:30 večer_

 _motel Navigator, Rockland_

 _pokoj Scullyové_

Za okny motelového pokoje se schylovalo k bouřce. Déšť neustával a vítr byl každým momentem silnější. Dana seděla na posteli obklopena papíry z pitevní zprávou. V rukou svírala výsledky krevních testů, o které požádala místní laboratoř. Tedy jestli se té malé místnosti s přístroji ještě z minulého století dalo říkat laboratoř.

"Souhlasím s tím, co už místní koroner uvedl do prvotní pitevní zprávy. Mohli bychom na tento případ nahlížet buď jako na vraždu a nebo sebevraždu."

"Přikláním se k té první možnosti. Po tom, co jsem si vyslechl jistý příběh, jsem přesvědčen, že se jedná o případ Akt X," řekl Mulder, pohodlně se opřel o opěradlo židle a odvyprávěl své kolegyni historku místního rybáře.

"Neříkej mi, že tomu věříš. Beztak tahle báchorka slouží ke strašení dětí, aby si nechodily hrát na útesy," oponovala mu Scullyová.

"Asi si o mě budeš myslet, že jsem blázen, ale já jsem tam na útesech opravdu něco zaslechl."

"Proč v tom musíš vždy hledat nadpřirozeno? Mohlo jít například jen o zvuk vody narážející na skálu. Tvá bujná fantazie mě nepřestává udivovat," řekla Dana a podívala se na hodinky na svém zápěstí.

"Už je pozdě, Muldere. Ráno moudřejší večera."

"Zítra ráno začneme s výslechem pozůstalých. Dobrou noc, Scullyová," popřál své kolegyni Mulder, sebral z opěradla židle svoji bundu a opustil Danin pokoj.

Dana nemohla usnout. Stále se převalovala ze strany na stranu a snažila se nevnímat bouři, která se rozpoutala nad městem. Zvuk tříštícího se skla ji donutil vyskočit z postele. Do pokoje začal proudit studený vítr, který s sebou do místnosti přinášel i dešťové kapky. Uvědomila si, že okno od jejího pokoje musí být rozbité. Mezi střepy na podlaze uviděla zlomenou větev. Natáhla si kalhoty, přehodila přes sebe plášť, nazula si boty a vyběhla z místnosti. Zamířila ke dveřím pokoje jejího kolegy a silně zaklepala. Počkala chvíli, ale když se nikdo neozýval, zaklepala ještě jednou. Chytila za kliku a pokusila se dveře otevřít. Překvapilo ji, že nebyly zamčené. Vešla do pokoje a snažila se zaostřit ve tmě. Pohledem přejela celou místnost. "Muldere?" zvolala, když svého kolegu nikde neviděla. A v tu chvíli ji vše došlo. Kousky skládačky najednou zapadly do sebe. Vzpoměla si na to, jak se ji Mulder svěřil s tím, že na skalách slyšel podivné zvuky, otočila se na podpatku a vyběhla směrem k recepci. Rozrazila dveře a nevšímala si vylekaného výrazu správce motelu.

"Potřebuji vaše auto. Hned!" vykřikla a natáhla ke správci dlaň. I když neochotně, nakonec ji správce klíčky dal. Rozběhla se k východu.

"Jo a mimochodem, prší vám do pokoje číslo 12," vykřikla, když probíhala dveřmi.

٭٭٭

Pískavý zvuk kol prudce brzdícího auta přehlušil dokonce i hrom, který následoval těsně po tom, co blesk osvětlil oblohu. Věděla, že je tam správně, protože u kraje silnice stálo Mulderovo auto z půjčovny.

Klíčky nechala v zapalování, vyskočila z auta a rozběhla se napříč lesem k útesům.

Když ji konečně ve výhledu nebránil žádný strom a viděla před sebou jen výběžek skal, spatřila siluetu muže. Byl to Mulder.

Křičela na něj, ale nereagoval.

Neustále krok za krokem se nebezpečně přibližoval k okraji. Rozběhla se k němu a chytila ho za paži. Snažila se ho otočit tak, aby mu viděla do tváře.

Mulder se ji však vysmekl a jakoby smyslu zbavený šel dál.

"Muldere!" opět ho oslovila jménem. Zvuky bouře se smísily s hukotem moře a připomínaly jí tichý šepot. Rozhlédla se kolem, ale v okolí nebylo vidět ani živáčka. Už ji nezbývalo moc času. Skočila před Muldera, položila mu ruce na hrudník a sebrala veškerou svou sílu, kterou měla, aby ho zastavila. Mulder i přes její snažení stále zkracoval jejich vzdálenost ke kraji. Dana se ohlédla za sebe a zjistila, že od srázu je dělí jen pár kroků.

Už neměla co ztratit. Sevřela jeho tváře v dlaních, vyhoupla se na špičky a políbila ho. Ve chvíli, kdy spojila své rty s jeho se Mulder zastavil.

Čas kolem nich plynul bez povšimnutí, dešťové kapky smáčely jejich těla. Když si Dana byla jista, že je Mulder konečně při smyslech, odtáhla se a zadívala se mu do očí. Nemuseli mluvit a přesto z jeho pohledu dokázala vyčíst, jak je ji vděčný za to, že mu zachránila život. Její ruce už nadále nespočívaly na Mulderových tvářích. Pomalu se přesunuly přes jeho paže až k rukám, které pevně stiskla, na znamení, že už je vše v pořádku.

٭٭٭

"Scullyová, pochopil jsem, proč se to všechno děje. Tehdy, kdy Juliette spáchala sebevraždu, město pohltil hurikán a moře bylo tak rozbouřené, že hladina dosáhla až do průrvy ve skále. Tam její tělo uvízlo. Proto se nikdy nenašlo. Pokaždé, když k pobřeží dorazí velká bouře, láka Juliette do jeskyně svého milého.

Duch té dívky nechce být sám. Jenže od té doby žádná z bouří nebyla tak silná a hladina moře nedosáhla takové výšky, aby se tělo dostalo až k ní."

"Jak jsi na tohle přišel?" zeptala se nevěřícně Dana.

"Řekla mi to," odpověděl Mulder.

"A kdo?"

"Juliette."

 ** _Výňatek ze zprávy agenta Muldera_**

 _Po té, co do Rocklandu dorazila pátrací četa, prohledala skálu pod útesem a našla menší jeskyni. Zde byly nalezeny ostatky, které jsme později určily jako ženské a dle dobových fotografií jsme identifikovali Juliette podle přívěšku, který dostala od otce. Ostatky byly pohřbeny na zdejším hřbitově vedle hrobu Abrama. Obyvatelé Rocklandu doufají, že se tyto události už nebudou nadále opakovat._


End file.
